


A Reasonable Prejudice

by Argosy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argosy/pseuds/Argosy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely short crossover in which Hermione is intolerant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reasonable Prejudice

Hermione felt uncomfortable around owls.

They smelled, for one thing, and their claws scratched her arm. Once an infected gash put her in the hospital wing for two days. And she knew they watched her, impolite thoughts behind their beady eyes.

 _I'm being ridiculous,_ she thought. _A proper witch must own an owl._

So she bought one.

 _He’s not so bad,_ she thought back at Hogwarts, caressing a snowy white wing.

Her insides flipped outside and she was in a strange castle, her owl replaced by a cruelly beautiful man in tight trousers.

"Welcome to the Labyrinth."

Hermione hated owls.


End file.
